


A choice to Fuel Desires

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Consent Issues, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Self-Hatred, referenced attraction to a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius lusted after his own son. It was evil, even he would admit to that. He did not want to see the beauty in Draco, he did not want to have dreams of thrusting into that tight little hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A choice to Fuel Desires

Lucius was not a good man; oh he knew that much. Not for the way he murdered, nor his torturing or even the fact that he harbored the dark lord in his home.

     No, oh no. Lucius was not a good man because of his dirty, deviant thoughts. How in bed he would often think of the one person he should think of the least. How he would grow hard when seeing that person, that beautiful youthful person, sweat and pant. That he would watch that person play his games, only to excuse himself to the loo to attend to the terrible hardness in his robes.

     Lucius lusted after his own son. It was evil, even he would admit to that. He did not want to see the beauty in Draco, he did not want to have dreams of thrusting into that tight little hole.

     But oh he desired. He desired Draco like nothing else. He wanted to feel that tongue on his cock. Wanted to hear “ _Yes Father”_ in moans.

     It terrified him. So much so that he distanced himself from his son, becoming even colder than he had been before. He would offer Draco no comfort, as any given would be rife with ulterior motives.

     At first it was easy. Draco was usually at school and was preoccupied with homework and friends when he was not. Lucius would nod approvingly at him and tell him what to do. The most companionship he would offer Draco was when they ate dinner.

     But years passed and Draco only become more attractive. Lucius was sent away to Azkaban, and when he returned his little boy was now a man.

     A man full of pain, of anxiety, of the deep need to please both his father and his dark lord. Lucius had never want to comfort him more, to offer advice, or to _fuck_ him more then he wanted to then.

     He tried to hide it. Lucius really did. He hid his heart, his arousal. But the dark lord knew him to well. Knew the horrible secret that he held. 

     “Lucius.” The dark lord had said, curling his long freakish fingers around his ‘borrowed’ wand. “Lucius, I see want you want.”

     Lucius paled, his whole body tensing. He had been staring at Draco. At how Draco’s long lithe legs moved as he exited the room. At how that young bottom moved under his clothes.

     In his fear he froze, not responding to his lord. Not wanting to voice that terrible secret.

     “If you want him, then take him.” The dark lord said, his voice light with amusement.

       How could this be amusing? How? It was nothing but despair and shame to Lucius. He did not want the burning desire that his body held.

     “My lord, he does not want the same.”

     The dark lord laughed as if he had been silly, as if he had made a light hearted joke. It caused the hair on the back of Lucius’s neck to rise.

     “So? He is yours. You own him.”

     Lucius did not agree. A man does not own his children. Certainly not in that way. The dark lord leaned forward, his chair creaking as he did so.

     “I’ve decided something”

     Dread consumed every part of Lucius. Make him feel nausea and fear in every fiber of his fear.

     “You take Draco for yourself, or I’ll set some of the wolves on him.” The dark lord held a hand up, silencing the startled cry that threated to escape Lucius. “They will appreciate such a young thing to fuck. They won’t be gentle, but he will not be killed.”

    

* * *

 

 

“Father?” Draco looked concerned, as if only something horrible would bring Lucius of all people to his door.

     Lucius wished that he wasn’t right. He wished so hard that his heart felt tight and heavy. With a sigh he gathered as much courage as he possibly could.

     “Draco, would you come on a walk with me?” He asked, trying to make himself feel better by making this part voluntary.

     Draco’s eyes lit up in a shockingly childish way. He still did not smile, but in his excitement he forgot to verbally say that yes, he would love to take a walk.

     Instead he jumped for his robe, placing them over his clothes and eagerly going to his father’s side.

     That eagerness twisted at Lucius’s already ruined heart. He wished they could simply take a walk. That they could kindle a healthy father-son relationship that they had both wanted for so many years.

     But life was cruel. So very cruel.

     Draco walked patiently at his side, his initial eagerness fading as they went deeper into the house. He grew still, moving almost too silently. His eyes scanning for any potential threat.

     “In here Draco.” Lucius went into a seldom used guestroom. It was old and musty, it’s décor several centuries out of date. Draco looked about nervously.

     “Father?” Draco’s voice was so lovely. Smooth and polite, yet with the faintest edge of fear. Lucius closed his eyes, letting the sound of his son’s voice echo throughout his head.

     “Take off your robe and sit on the bed.” Lucius said. Draco obeyed with a swiftness that said that he had no idea what was to come. That he still trusted Lucius.

     “Father, what is going on?” Draco’s fear seemed only to increase. Not towards Lucius however, no, he trusted Lucius. That crease between his brows was directed at some outward source. Something that Draco believed was happening to them. Perhaps Draco believed there to be some horrible news to deliver.

     “Tell me Draco, do you have a girlfriend?”

     Draco blinked once, twice. The question caught him so off guard that several moments passed before he could actually answer.

     “Not currently.”

     “How about a boyfriend?”

     Draco visibly startled. For a second he looked at Lucius as if he had gone mad to even suggest such a thing. 

     “Father, I am not gay.” Draco said, adding emphasis to the word, to make sure that his father would know that he was serious. That he wouldn’t be something so disgusting.

     Lucius was saddened, but not surprised. He himself had always fancied both men and women, but had never mentioned such a thing to anyone that he was not interested in bedding. Of course Draco would assume that he hated such people.

     “I never implied that you were.” Lucius said. He slipped off his own robe, hanging it on the same coat rack that held Draco’s. Draco eyed it nervously.

     “Some men fancy both.” Lucius said. He slowly walked towards Draco, towards his son. “Do you think it disgusting?”

     “I… Father please, what _are_ you doing?” Draco stumbled in his words, scooting back on the old four posted bed. Lucius pressed two hands to the blankets, leaning forward so that his hair fanned out.

     “Tell me, had you ever bedded anyone?” Lucius asked, his voice lowering. Despite Draco’s growing fear, despite the horrible shame and guilt within him, Lucius grew aroused.

     Draco was so beautiful. So lithe and pale. The way his chest rose with every panicked breath was mesmerizing, the way his limbs scrambled as he tried desperately to get away. The way Draco’s throat moved with every dry swallow. All of it sent electricity down Lucius’s spine.

     “Father, please…”

     “Answer me.” Lucius demanded it, one hand moving to ghost over Draco’s tense calf.

     Draco breathed sharp through his nose. He tried to pull away, but Lucius firmly gripped him by the knee.

     “Yes.” Draco finally said as he kicked his leg in a weak attempt too free himself. “It’s normal, you didn’t actually expect me to wait till marriage?”

     Lucius couldn’t stop the strangled laugh from escaping him. Even as an adult Draco thought he was in trouble.

     “Of course not. Just don’t tell your mother that.” Lucius said. He almost felt as if some outside force was controlling him now, as he chuckled and climbed over Draco. Draco went wide eyed, pressing his palms to Lucius’s chest in order to keep him away.

     Those beautiful lips gasped, those pale hands tightening in Lucius’s shirt as he was straddled.

     So pale and delicate. So much beauty in those blue eyes. Lucius was lost in them, absolutely drowning. How could he have made such an angel? Such a perfect being?

     “Father you’re scaring me.” It was more of a whimper than anything else. Guilt gripped Lucius, but lust did as well. Overwhelming, all-consuming lust.

     This was fine, wasn’t it? The dark lord had ordered it. Really it was one of the kindest orders he had ever given. Give pleasure. Take pleasure.

     And he took it. Lucius kissed his own son, slipping in his tongue while Draco was still too shocked to respond. Pure electricity shot through Lucius as their tongues met. A moan vibrated deep in his throat.

     “No!” Draco turned his head and shouted, pushing Lucius away with all his might. It was a struggle, but Lucius managed to pin Draco to the bed with his own weight.

     With a spike of shame and arousal, Lucius realized that his erection was pressing into Draco’s hip. They both froze.

     “Why?” Draco asked, his now spit slick lips barely moving with the word. He sounded scared, betrayed. Lucius’s heart broke, shattering with a horrible sound.

     “The dark lord has given me a choice.” He finally said. “Either I sleep with you or he will give you to the werewolves as a gift.”

     Long, long silence. All consuming silence where neither could look each other in the eyes.

     “Have you taken an aphrodisiac?” Draco asked. Carefully, as if he was afraid of the answer.

     Lucius did not answer. Was afraid of the consequences of either possible one. Instead, he kissed Draco again, this time slowly.

     Draco didn’t kiss back, but neither did he fight. Instead he laid there limp. Not even responding to the removal of his shirt.

     No good, no good at all. Lucius didn’t want to waste this opportunity. He wanted to see Draco writhing in pleasure, not stiff as he waits for this to be over.

     Lucius laced kisses from Draco’s mouth to his throat, feeling the fast beat of Draco’s jugular. 

     “Please just get it over with.” Draco mumbled, embarrassed, scared. Lucius slid his hand over his son’s bare chest, admiring the soft bit of hair starting to grow there. He wondered where he got that from. Perhaps somewhere on Narcissa’s side of the family.

     “If I get it over with then I will hurt you.” Lucius said, pulling back to admire the scene about him. Draco, his button up cast away and his hair messed up. He was breathing heavy with those swollen lips. The blanket gripped so tightly that those pale knuckles turned stark white.

     “But why kiss me…? Is it the aphrodisiacs? What did you take?”

     Lucius shut him up by kissing him again, sighing as Draco tentatively kissed back. Just this was so good, so precious. He embraced him, offering the first hug in many years.

     Draco stiffened, melting slowly at the touch. He pulled his face away from Lucius’s, placing it in the crook of his neck instead.

     With a start Lucius realized that Draco was crying. He shushed him like a child, rubbing circles on his back when Draco held him tight.

     Lucius allowed Draco to cry, feeling both remorse and gladness at it. He knew that Draco hurt horribly in so many ways, but he hadn’t held Draco like this in so many years. Not since Draco had hit puberty.

     “It’s okay Draco, my son.” Lucius whispered soothingly. “I’ll keep care of you.”

     That was the wrong thing to say, as Draco’s sobs hitched. “Why like this? Why would he order _this_ of all things?”

     The answer was as cruel as the act. The dark lord knew the torment Lucius’s attraction came with. Knew how it haunted his dreams and ruined the pure relationship he truly wanted. The dark lord was still angry with Lucius. This was punishment.

     He only wished that the punishment didn’t involve Draco. That Draco didn’t need to be violated. He would have preferred to be put once again under the Cruciatus curse.

     “The dark lord is not happy with me. I’m sorry.”

     Draco startled, pulling back to look at his father. Has Lucius ever apologized to him before? He couldn’t remember. So he said it again.

     “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for all of this.”

     He apologized for so many things at once. For neglecting him, for wanting him, for dragging him into all of this.

     Slowly, gently he placed Draco so that his heads rested on the embroidered pillows. So that he would be comfortable on the giant ancient mattress.

     Lucius cupped Draco’s face, wiping away the last of his tears with large fatherly thumbs. He kissed Draco again, but his time on his forehead. A quick kiss, one only conveying tenderness.

     All that could be heard was even heavy breathing and the sound of skin on skin. Lucius dragged his hands down the soft curves of Draco’s body, curling his finger around Draco’s belt buckle.

     A whimper, short and caught between teeth. Draco looked away, beginning to tremble as nimble fingers undid both his belt buckle and his trousers. Slowly and with bated breath Lucius pulled the fabric down Draco’s hips.

     It was flaccid, but the sight of Draco’s cock sent an intense shock of arousal throughout Lucius. His own cock twitched, wanting nothing more than to rut.

     But he silenced that primal part of him. The more sensible part of him managed to be gentle as he undressed Draco, as he threw aside pants and removed socks and shoes. He removed his own shoes, as he saw no point in still keeping them on.

     Slender unscarred thighs pressed together, lifting in an effort to hide such an intimate place from view. Lucius gripped them, guiding Draco’s thighs wide and open for him.

     Perfect. So perfect. That slightly pink set of balls hanging there, low from the heat in the room. Lucius wanted to reach forward and caress them. Wanted to bring them into his mouth and suck.

     “Draco?” Lucius called Draco’s name, not at all surprised when only a quiet grunt came. Draco’s arm was thrown over his eyes, hiding from view what was happening to him.

     “Draco, you’re too tense.”

     An anxious, half mad laugh. Draco shook his head, moving his arm away to look incredulously at Lucius. “Really? How could I not be?”

     “Draco if you can’t calm yourself then I’ll have to help you do so.” Lucius said. Draco scoffed, throwing himself back on the pillows.

     “Help me how? Do you have a potion?”

     “No.” Lucius reached forward, gripping Draco’s cock in a loose fist.

     Draco became even tenser then before. He flushed a brilliant shade of red as he jerked his hips away from his father’s hand. Lucius pinned them down.

     “Father no!” Draco pleaded as Lucius lowered his head.

     “Don’t make me force you. Please.” Lucius said. Draco shuddered and whimpered, but he stopped struggling.

     It had been so long since Lucius had done such a thing. Long enough that he doubted he even remembered how. Luckily muscle memory took over as soon as his lips touched the tip of Draco’s cock. With one hand he held the flaccid thing up as he licked along the length.

     Draco gasped, a tortured sound that matched the way he gripped tight at the blankets. He would not look at Lucius. Would not look at the way that he was unwillingly hardened by his father’s suckling.

     A groan as Lucius bobbed. It was so gorgeous, so perfect. Lucius moaned as well, resisting grinding down on the bed. He was so hard, achingly so. He could feel the precum dribbling out of him and to dampen his pants.

     Suddenly Lucius was much too warm. He removed himself from Draco’s cock with a pop. Sitting back on his heels to remove both his button up and his undershirt.

     Their eyes caught one another’s. Lucius’s hungry grey eyes meeting Draco’s debauched blue ones.

     Pure electrifying arousal. Lucius forgot to feel guilty as he crawled back over Draco, as he caressed his side and looked into his eyes.

     “Father?” Draco’s voice was small. Now more unsure and intimidated then afraid. “What aphrodisiac did you take?”

     “It doesn’t matter.” Lucius said as he kissed Draco again. At first Draco balked at the taste of himself, but relented under the hungry assault of Lucius tongue.

     Lucius hips twitched of their own, and to his delight and horror Draco _moaned._ It was wanton and desperate, the most beautiful thing Iivli had ever heard. He wanted to hear it again, so he grinded his hips down in a slow, careful measure.

     It was perfect. Draco was wretched already. His body taut in a battle of wills. He clearly wanted more but did not want to admit it, not even to himself. Lucius pulled back to admire that look on his son’s face.

     “Draco, tell me what you want.” Lucius said it without thinking, regretting it as soon as those eye went from glassy to shocked. He could see the conflict of emotions and was disappointed when Draco decided to ignore his question.

     So Lucius decided to get on with it, to stop his cruel teasing. He sat back upon his hunches and took his wand out of the long pocket of his trousers. The tip of it was pressed against Draco’s hole and a spell was muttered.

     Draco gasped long and hard as he was cleaned and filled with lubricant. Lucius could now add a spell to stretch him as well, but decided not to. That spell wouldn’t be nearly as fun.

     Lucius took one pale calf into his hand, placing it onto his shoulder so that he may have more access. Draco blushed deeper then Lucius had ever seen but did not protest.

     A single finger pressed in, and Draco whimpered. It was a small thing, not of pain but more of anticipation of it. Lucius hushed him, reached out his other hand to lovingly pet at Draco’s stomach.

     “I will not hurt you Draco.” Lucius said. He waited for a nod before resuming.

     His finger pressed forward in an achingly slow motion, pushing aside the taut muscles of Draco’s ass. The warmth of it caused Lucius to shiver in desire.

     He pulled all but the very tip of his finger out, only to thrust it back in at a faster pace. Draco held back a sound, the bulk of it catching in his throat.

     “Don’t bother to quiet yourself. The room is warded.” Lucius said. Draco didn’t respond, but arched as Lucius once again thrust his finger.

     Draco was finger fucked, so unused to penetration that the one small digit was enough to have him grasping at the sheets and moaning. He became loose around his father’s finger, groaning when a second one was added.

     “Please-” Draco muffled himself, stuffing the pad of his thumb into his mouth before he could say anything more.

     “Please what?” Lucius took the bait. He leaned over Draco’s body as he fucked him with two fingers. Draco shuddered obscenely as their eyes met.

     “Please, please father.” Draco yelled as Lucius found his prostate. Screamed as Lucius rubbed at it. “Please! Please more!”

     That was likely to be the most Lucius got out of him, so he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the bed. With a blinding amount of arousal he undid his trousers, throwing them and his pants to the ground in hurried abandon.

     He could think of nothing but fucking Draco. Could think of nothing but making that body writhe from the pleasure of his cock alone. It was such a delirious thought that he forgot to lube his own cock before thrusting in.

     It was the sweetest, tightest thing he had ever felt. Draco’s virginal ass squeezed around him rhythmically, as if he meant to draw every drop of cum from Lucius right then and there.

     Beautiful. Beautiful, beautiful. Before Lucius knew it he was mumbling the words into Draco’s ear as he pounded. He was too absorbed, too taken by his animal instincts to check how Draco was doing.

     It was perhaps twenty thrusts before nails clawed into Lucius’s back and the most arousing thing he had ever heard was moaned at him.

     Draco was babbling, spilling pleases and oh gods and _daddy._ His precious son was calling him daddy as he fucked him.

     Oh Lucius could not take it. He felt as if he would die just from the sheer eroticism of the situation. Thought he would die of his son’s voice and his son’s tight hole. It was all too good, much too good.

     “Daddy, I’m cu-!” Draco did not finish his sentence. It turned into a wretched scream as he convulsed, squeezing Lucius like a vice as he spilled sticky sweet on their stomachs.

     Lucius moaned from deep within himself, latching himself to Draco’s lips as he chased his nearing orgasm. Draco finally kissed back with the passion Lucius had been wanting, and it undid him.

     It was a pure release like nothing Lucius had ever felt before. His whole body hummed and his vision all but vanished. He thrust once, twice, three times more into Draco before spilling his seed deep inside his own flesh and blood.

     For a minute it was peaceful. Both were worn out from their orgasms and neither had truly come to until Draco was sobbing.

     Regret. Lucius had never regretted anything more in his entire life. Draco may have felt pleasure, but Lucius had still raped him. His son. His _son._

Lucius pulled his flaccid cock from Draco, frantically casting a cleaning spell on both of them. He hurriedly reached for his pants as Draco let out a cry of anguish.

     “I’m sorry father.” Draco muttered the words, barely comprehensible. Lucius paused, turning back to Draco in both concern and confusion.

     “Draco, do not be sorry. I was the one who did this thing, this vile thing to you.”

     Draco drew in his limbs, twisting to his side and crying all the more. Lucius felt trapped. He didn’t know what to do. Should he try to console Draco or should he go far away? In his indecision he did nothing.

     “You must be so disgusted with me.” Draco whimpered. Lucius could not help but scoot a few inches closer.

     “Why should I be disgusted with you?” Lucius said, barely keeping his hand from landing on Draco’s knee. “I was the one who did it.”

     “But you took an aphrodisiac, it will wear off and you will hate me.” Draco said. He gave another hitching sob. “You heard what I said, how I _feel.”_

Comprehension dawned on Lucius like some kind of sour berry one thought was ripe. Draco was attracted to him. The revelation would have made his heart soar if it was not given so mournfully.

     “Draco.” Lucius said the name softly, caressed it with his voice. “Draco, my son.”

     He crawled back over Draco, prying the hands of his face and pressing them to his heart. “I did not take an aphrodisiac.”

     A long moment passes where they stared at each other, where slow dawning showed in Draco’s eyes.

     “You truly want me?” Draco asked. He looked so vulnerable as he chewed at his swollen lip. As he look up at Lucius in barely concealed hope.

     It was difficult for Lucius to say, so he nodded his answer. Relief come to both of them as they embraced, and Lucius kissed the tears from Draco’s burning cheeks.

     It may be evil, Lucius thought, but so was the rest of their lives. They might as well comfort each other in their sin.

**Author's Note:**

> If I gather enough interest I may write an alternative version were Lucius can't bring himself to personally violate Draco no matter how much he wants to. Since it would be werewolves it will be violent and very rapey. How many of you deprived individuals want me to write it?


End file.
